


Battle#2: Dark Fae Sendak

by River_Nix



Series: James/Keith/Lance: Mythical AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Body Worship, Dark fae!Sendak, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hunter!James Griffin, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, James get pissed, James isn't, Keithorak and Lancelot are used to life risky battles, M/M, Mage!Keith, Swearing, Then worried almost immediately after, Wolf shifter!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Sendak, a Dark Fae that had benefited heavily from Lotor's wicked spells, seeks to find the mage that imprisoned him in hopes of setting the wizard free. Unfortunately for him, he's underestimated his opponents: Keithorak and Lancelot. Unfortunately for them, when James finds out about their fight, he's beyond pissed with them. Yelling, crying, comfort, and a full body massage follows.





	Battle#2: Dark Fae Sendak

Lancelot growls, paws making no sound as he moves along the forest floor. The laugh that echoes through the woods is loud, obnoxious, and an all out unpleasant sound. 

 

“Surrender now, Keithorak!” Sendak shouts, tone arrogant as ever. 

 

“Once I find you, mage, you’ll be powerless to stop me!” The mentioned mage scoffs from his hiding spot in the trees. 

 

“Lotor will be freed!” The dark fae swings his hand out, a powerful burst of energy destroying destroying a few trees as it leaves his fingertips. 

 

“I will see to it that it is done!” Keithorak jumps out of the tree he’s been hiding in when it becomes one of Sendak’s targets. 

 

“Ha!” Sendak throws his arm, throwing a ring of energy towards Keithorak. 

 

Keihtorak snarls as the ring surrounds him, trapping him in place mid leap. 

 

Upon seeing his mage ensnared, Lancelot growls and jumps out from his hiding spot from behind a rock. He lands on Sendak’s back and gets a few good aimed bites in before he’s thrown off. 

 

“You mutt!” Sendak sneers and produces an orb of energy in his hands. 

 

“No!” Keithorak shouts, eye glowing a deadly blood red. “Lancelot!” 

 

The wolf shifter growls and charges forward, just as Sendak throws the energy orb at him. Lancelot manages to dodge to the side, avoiding a direct hit, but the impact of them orb hitting a nearby tree sends him flying forward. As he travels through the air, he breaks through a fair amount of trees, landing harshly with a whimper. 

 

“Lancelot!” Keithorak cries, red aura soon surrounding him as anger and fear take hold. 

 

“You two have failed!” Sendak smiles wickedly, bringing Keithorak’s retrained form closer to him. 

 

“Now, Lotor shall be freed and his forces shall rule!” Keithorak doesn’t respond, just keeps his eyes closed and his head down. 

 

“Now, Keithorak…” Sendak forces Keithorak to kneel before him with his magic. “...free Lotor and you shall be spared.” 

 

Keithorak is silent for a few moments, before lifting his head up, red eyes narrowing. 

 

“Never.” The young mage hisses, aura expanding, breaking Keithorak free of Sendak’s weak restraint. 

 

“Impossible!” The dark fae snarls and backs up as Keithorak levitates towards him. 

 

“Enough out of you!” Keithorak growls, red chakra glowing from its place in the center of his forehead. “Your voice sickens me!” 

 

Sendak spreads his wings, attempting to flee, only for Keithorak to throw a (recently summoned) red crystal at him.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Keithorak activates the prison crystal, watching in relief as Sendak’s form starts to get sucked into it. 

 

“No!” Sendak wails and attempts to resist its magic, his wings working full time to try and fly away from the crystal. 

 

“You wish to see Lotor so much?” Keithorak grits his teeth. “Then you shall join him!” 

 

Sendak’s lower half enters the crystal, the dark fae continuing to try and fly away. 

 

“We will both return!” Sendak promises as his upper body starts to disappear within the crystal. “You will all suffer one daaaaaaaaaaay!” 

 

Sendak's final words echo through the forest as the dark fae finally disappears. 

 

Keithorak slowly levitates to the ground and only when the red prison crystal is safe in his palm does he allow his body to relax. 

 

“Lancelot!” Keithorak gasps and flies towards his wolf. “Are you alright?!” 

 

Lancelot whimpers from his place on his side. His body is covered in wood chips, though luckily, none seem to have pierced his tough skin. 

 

“Oh Lance.” Keithorak sighs and moves around so he can bring Lancelot’s head into his lap. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

The wolf shifter whines at his mage, forcing his body to shift back to human so he can speaks. 

 

“Not...ugh...not your f-fault...Keith...argh.” Lancelot grunts as Keithorak helps him up. 

 

“I couldn’t protect you.” Keithorak sighs and uses his magic to pick Lancelot up. 

 

“We need to go to Allura before we visit James.” Lancelot grunts in slight pain as he’s moved through the air. “He would have an actual heart attack if he saw us.” 

 

Keithorak nods, quickly teleporting the two of them to the mermaid queen’s lake. 

 

As expected, she freaks out and scolds both of them for taking Sendak on by themselves (even though she understands why). After healing Lancelot, which takes about 10 minutes, she sends them on their way with some sage advice: “Tell your hunter boyfriend about the enemies  _ you guys  _ face before he finds out himself and kills you for not telling him.” 

 

Safe to say, Keithorak and Lancelot have a lot to discuss as they walk to James’ house. 

 

“Remember, we must approach this situation with the utmost care.” Lancelot bites his bottom lip as Keithorak squeezes his hand while speaking. 

 

“James will most certainly not be pleased.” Keithork nods at his companion before knocking on James’ door. 

 

“Jamie? It’s us.” A few moments pass before scuffing is heard and the door opens. 

 

It’s sad how the smile that the young hunter wears will disappear when he hears why the two are so late for their visit. 

 

“Hey guys, come on in.” Keithorak takes a step forward to lean up, planting a kiss on James’ lips on his way in. Lancelot follows his lead, grabbing James’ waist to pull the hunter close when delivering his kiss. 

 

“Hey Striker.” James blushes as Lancelot allows a playful smirk to grace his face.

 

“Not that I’m upset, but weren’t you guys supposed to have been here half an hour ago?” Keithorak and Lancelot both gulp as James raises a brow. 

 

“We apologize for keeping for so long, we were...caught up with something.” James tilts his head and crosses his arms as Keithorak winces. 

 

“Did Lance wake up late again? Did you pull an all nighter practicing spells and developing healing ointments?” Lancelot stands behind Keithorak, hiding behind the mage. 

 

“If it were only that.” Keithorak glares at Lancelot as James’ gaze turns worried. 

 

“What does that mean?” When Lancelot doesn’t elaborate, James addressed his other boyfriend. “Keith? What does that mean?” 

 

Keithorak sighs before holding his hands out. 

 

“You must remain calm when I tell you.” That does little to sooth the hunter, in fact, it only serves to heighten his anxiety level. 

 

“Keithorak!” The mage winces and proceeds to blurt out what happened. 

 

“Lance and I ran into a dark fare named Sendak.” James narrows his eyes and taps his foot, a clear sign that he’s quickly losing patience and Keithorak needs to hurry up with his explanation. 

 

“He tried to capture me so he could force me to free Lotor, so Lance and I had to fight him off.” Keithorak takes a deep breath for this next part. “We fought him alone.” 

 

Keithorak and Lancelot wait for the explosion. 

 

“You. Two. Did. What?!” James hisses at the two mythical creatures in front of him. 

 

“We fought against a dark fae alone so he couldn’t free Lotor.” Lancelot ducks behind Keithorak’s shoulder as their hunter boyfriend starts to shake. 

 

“And neither of you took into account how dangerous that was?” James uncrosses his arms and allows his clenched fists to rest at his sides. 

 

“To be fair, almost getting killed by another mythical creature, normally a rogue, is a weekly occurrence for us.” Lancelot’s comment cause the floodgates to open. 

 

“How could you two?!” James roars and surges forward, pulling Keithorak’s hood down and gripping the collar of his uniform. 

 

“What if you two had died, huh?!” Keithorak flinches a James shouts in his face. 

 

“Jamie, please, calm down-” James shakes his head furiously. 

 

“No! Don’t you dare tell me to calm down!” Lancelot makes a move to grab James’ shoulder, but decides against it when the hunter growls at him. 

 

“Neither of you had backup and you battled a dark fae! A dark fae, you two!” James sighs out in frustration, shaking Keithorak lightly. 

 

“What would’ve happened if you died? What do you think that would’ve done to your families, your friends, me?” Keithorak gasps as tears begin to stream down James’ face. 

 

“I can’t lose you two.” James sniffs. “Not when we’ve gotten this far.” 

 

Keithorak wraps his arms around James when the hunter’s knees begin to wobble. 

 

“Jamie…” Keithorak whispers, hands glowing red as they heat up slightly. “...we’re not going to leave you, it takes a considerable amount of force to truly bring us down.” 

 

James chuckles, though it sounds hollow and sad.

 

“You’re not indestructible.” Keithorak and Lancelot share a look as James throws himself into Keithorak. 

 

“You guys can’t promise that you won’t leave me.” James buries his face into the mage’s hair. “Not if you two go off by yourselves like that.” 

 

Keithorak shushes their hunter as he begins to sob, the initial anger clearly being replaced by worry and fear. 

 

“Jamie.” Lancelot runs his hand down James’ back, knowing how much their hunter loves back rubs when he needs to relax. 

 

“We’re sorry.” Keithorak whispers, stroking James’ hair. “We honestly thought that we had the advantage.”  

 

Keihtorak quickly teleports everyone from the doorway to James’ room, where the mage instructs Lancelot to lay down so he can place the hunter on him. 

 

“Faes are powerful.” James whimpers. “A dark one is even more dangerous.” 

 

Keithorak sighs as Lancelot nuzzles the top of James’ head. 

 

“So are mages and shifters.” Lancelot’s voice rumbles. “We’ve fought many a battle, James. Together, we are close to unstoppable.” 

 

James slaps Lancelot’s arm. 

 

“I don’t care if you two are fucking invincible, alone or together, if you ever encounter a powerful creature and fight it alone, I will kill you guys.” James looks up, making sure Keithorak and Lancelot can see his glare. 

 

“I swear on Allura’s crown, I will.” Keithorak and Lancelot gulp at that. 

 

“Got it.” Lancelot pulls James back down so the hunter’s glare isn't piercing Keithorak’s form anymore. “Won’t happen again.” 

 

James grumbles, but cuddles into Lancelot. He’ll accept that, for now at least. 

 

“You two are still in trouble.” Keithorak giggles as James attempts to bury himself into Lancelot. 

 

“Whatever you say Jamie, whatever you say.” The hunter reaches his hand out to swipe at Keithorak, even though he can’t even see the mage. 

 

“You’re staying with me today. No more missions for you two.” Keithorak and Lancelot both share a look at James’ demand.

 

“And if the mission that we’re called to requires all of our team? Like, say, the universe is in jeopardy?” James looks up to sends Lancelot an un-amused look. 

 

“Then I guess your team’s just going to need to go without you.” With that, James’ face returns to Lancelot’s chest. 

 

“Very well.” Lancelot sighs and begins to comb his fingers through James’ hair. “I suppose we can stay here for as long as our hunter needs us.” 

 

James blushes at Lancelot’s statement, but doesn’t go to say anything. 

 

“That means we have all afternoon to make it up to to him.” Keithorak smiles and cracks his knuckles and fingers. 

 

“Jamie, can you remove your shirt?” The hunter lifts his head and turns a bit to stare at Keithorak in suspicion. 

 

“Why?” Keithorak smiles innocently and holds his hands up, which are now glowing red. 

 

“I just want to give you a massage is all.” Lancelot perks up at that. 

 

“I’d agree if I were you.” Lancelot reaches down to tug the collar of James’ shirt. 

 

“Keithorak’s massages are really, really soothing. Legendary in the woods.” James blushes at the thought of Keithorak running his hands over him. 

 

“Fine.” The hunter finally grumbles, sitting up to pull his shirt over his body. “Anything else need to come off?” 

 

Keithorak chuckles as James’ sass and shrugs, pushing James back into Lancelot. 

 

“Depends on what else you want me to rub.” Once James’ is laying back down, Keihtorak leans over him and begins to press his warm hands into James’ back muscles. 

 

“Just breath and relax.” The hunter sucks in a breath when Keithorak’s hands first make contact, but a groan escapes his lips as the hands trail up and along his shoulders.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck.” Lancelot chuckles as James groans, holding the hunter close to him. 

 

“As I said, Keithorak’s hands are amazing.” James doesn't reply, only melts into his wolf boyfriend as hands massage all over his muscles. 

 

Keihtorak in turn hums as he feels James relax under his touch. He rubs his palms along the hunter’s shoulder blades before rubbing around the space under them. As more satisfied sounds leave James’ lips, Keithorak’s hands wander along the hunter’s lower back. The muscles there are tense, much more tense than must be comfortable. Poor James. 

 

“Relax Striker.” Keithorak hums and leans down to plant a few kisses along the hunters back. “I’ll make you feel good.” 

 

James’ breath hitches as Keithorak’s hands travel lower on his backside. 

 

“C-can you do my feet next?” James movs his face a bit so his voice isn’t muffled by Lancelot’s clothes. “I’ve been running around a lot and they ache.” 

 

Keithorak nods, cooing at James shy tone. 

 

“Of course I can, my gem.” Keithorak moves down a bit and grabs one of James’ feet, removing the sock and rubbing around the sole for a second. “No need to be shy, tell me what you want.” 

 

James nods his head, but buries it into Lancelot’s chest not a moment later. 

 

“No, no, that won’t do.” Lancelot tsks and brings a finger under James’ chin, raising the hunter’s face.  

 

“I like hearing those sounds you make.” James gulps, but groans when Keithorak’s knuckles dig deep into a bundle of tense muscles. 

 

“There we go, beloved.” Lancelot purrs and rubs his forehead against James’ “Just let go and let us take care of you.” 

 

James allows his hesitance and resistance to last for another few moments before giving up. A surrender that Keithorak and Lancelot take full advantage of. Lancelot stealing James’ lips for long periods of time as Keithorak continues to run his hands all over James’ body, relishing in the whimpers or small moans that are produced from all of the stimulation. Spoiling their hunter is so rewarding. 

 

“Keith….” James pants as Keithoraks’ hands splays across the backs of his thighs. 

 

“Yes, my gem?” The mage raises a brow, kneading his knuckles into the meat of James’ legs. 

 

“Want…” James pants a bit more as Lancelot kisses his cheek. “Want you guys....” 

 

Keithorak and Lancelot share a wicked look. 

 

“Of course, gem.” Keithorak leans down to kiss along James’ lower back. “You can have whatever you want.” 

 

James bites his bottom lip, groaning when Keithorak’s soft lips meet his ass. 

 

“Fuck.” Lancelot chuckles as their hunter curses. 

 

“You guys are going to kill me.” James whines, moaning when Keith’s tongue makes an appearance on his body. 

 

“What a way to go then.” Lancelot hums and leans his face down to James’ neck. 

 

“Oh yeah, we’re not going anywhere for the rest of the day.” Lancelot growls and attaches his lips to James’ neck. 

 

The helpless hunter only moans as two mouths attack his body, one on his neck and the other on his ass. And to think, this started out innocently enough…

 

“Shit...don’t stop…” James whines and brings his arms up to grip Lancelot’s hair. 

 

“Jamie…” Keithorak coos from his place. “We wouldn’t dream of it.” 

 

From there, James can’t bring himself to say anything else. The stimulation being applied to him makes it so he can only moan, whine, and groan. Maybe whimper when Lancelot or Keithorak nibble on a patch of skin. 

 


End file.
